Pour un autre jour, un autre jour avec ou sans toi
by JRizzlesM
Summary: Jane plonge dans le travail, délaissant Maura et ses enfants. Mais quand le point de non retour est atteint, il est temps pour la détective de se poser enfin les bonnes questions. OS Rizzles


_**'Alut mes gens ! **_

_**Tout d'abord je m'excuse de mon absence mais pas moyen d'écrire la suite de " Battre pour toi mon coeur a commencé ". **_

_**Ne voulant pas vous laisser comme ça je vous ai pondu ce OS. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que les sentiments seront là et que vous comprendrez ce qui effrayait Jane.**_

**_Désolée pour la " non-suite " de ma FF mais en revenant de vacances dans 2 semaines ( et oui je décolle cette nuit à 4h pour la Grèce ) je vous promets de longues suites et la fin qui arrivera d'ici peu ! _**_**Je répondrai à vos reviews ( nombreuses ) qui m'ont fait ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir et c'est peu dire !**_

**_Plein de bisous, vous me manquez déjà 3_**

* * *

Jane épuisée s'avança dans l'allée menant à la maison de briques rouges. Il n'était pas si tard mais elle avait enchaîné trente cinq heures de travail sans interruption. La lumière qui filtrait à travers la baie de la salle à manger la fit sourire. Il était temps qu'elle rentre.

Une fois la porte poussée, des cris de joies se firent entendre :

- Mamma ! _s'écrièrent en coeur deux têtes blondes en accourant vers elle._

Son coeur se gonfla de chaleur. Jane se pencha et attrapa le petit Enzo à la volé.

- Comment va mon bonhomme,_ sourit la détective en lui faisant un baiser esquimaux qui le fit rire._

Un corps fin et souple vint se coller contre elle, plus doux. Jane se pencha, déposant son petit garçon au sol et ébouriffa les boucles de sa fille, embrassant son front avec amour.

- Et toi ma chérie ?

La petite Lushka tira sur sa manche, forçant Jane à se pencher un peu plus.

- Tu nous a manqué, _murmura l'enfant, les mains en coupe autour de son oreille_, Maman était triste que tu ne sois pas rentrée hier.

Alors Jane leva enfin les yeux, découvrant, plus loin, Maura assise en tête de table, continuant son repas. La belle brune embrassa ses deux enfants sur le haut de leur crâne et se redressa. Elle avança vers la table, ses deux petits monstres sur les talons. Maura ne dénia même pas lui adresser un regard.

- Nous avons fini par dîner, comme tu n'arrivais pas.

Le ton était sec, piquant. Jane ne dit rien et passa derrière elle. Elle posa la main sur son épaule et se pencha afin de lui embrasser la tempe. Maura se raidit, se dégageant distraitement de cette étreinte. Les enfants finirent par s'assoir après avoir escaladé les chaises. D'un geste, la légiste recula la sienne, bousculant Jane au passage qui culpabilisait de plus en plus.

- Excuse moi pour ce soir et hier... L'enquête trainait, il fallait qu'on avance, _se sentit-elle obligée de justifier. _

Maura attrapa les assiettes sur la table, essuyant au passage la bouche d'Enzo qui s'en était mis partout. Aucun des deux enfants ne bougeaient, sentant la tension palpable, encore une fois.

- Comme d'habitude après tout. Je finis même par me demander si tu connais encore l'adresse de cette maison, _siffla Maura en déposant la vaisselle dans l'évier._

- Maura s'il te plaît pas ce soir,_ prévint Jane, mâchoires serrées._

Enzo regarda sa soeur, rentrant la tête entre les épaules. Ce n'était définitivement pas la chose à dire. La légiste serra une serviette entre ses mains. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Le point de non retour avait été atteint. Elle se tourna vers sa femme et lui jeta le tissu sur la poitrine. Jane, prise de court, sursauta. Le regard qu'elle rencontra, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu le voir. Maura s'énerva alors, haussant le ton. La petite Lushka se boucha les oreilles et regarda ses deux mamans se livrer bataille. Elle s'exerça au jeu qu'elle avait inventé il y a de ça plusieurs mois maintenant ; imaginer les paroles qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Jane disait de Maman qu'elle était belle, qu'elle aimait être à la maison, qu'elle inviterait bientôt Nonnina à dîner avec Sean... Parfois, quand l'une d'elle monopolisait la conversation, l'enfant se disait qu'elle racontait sa journée. De temps à autre, quand la parole était coupée, son histoire se trouvait en suspend et il fallait enchaîner sur autre chose, sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre. Mais au final, les expressions sur les visages de ses deux mamans ne collaient pas à un « je t'aime » ou encore au récit d'une belle journée.

- On ne te voit plus Jane. Tu n'es jamais à la maison. Quand tu rentres et je dis bien quand tu rentres, les enfants sont couchés depuis près de deux heures et tu ne prends même plus la peine de passer du temps avec eux le matin !

La concernée détourna les yeux, blessée. Elle finit par se redresser du plan de travail sur lequel elle s'était appuyée et avança vers la table. Maura la laissa faire, se tournant à nouveau vers l'évier, cachant ses larmes.

- Allez vous brosser les dents, Maman et moi finissons de discuter et nous viendrons vous dire bonne nuit après, d'accord ?

Enzo ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers l'escalier. Jane le regarda partir, l'estomac comprimait dans un étau. Lushka, elle, ne quittait pas Jane des yeux. Discuter hein ? Parce qu'en plus elles allaient leur faire croire à ce mensonge.

- Chérie s'il te plaît, _demanda Maura après avoir sécher ses larmes._

La petite fille finit par se lever :

- Discuter bien alors, on dirait que vous en avez besoin.

Jane reçut ses mots comme un uppercut. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux rouges de sa femme, elle comprit que ce soir, elle ne s'en sortirait pas avec juste quelques phrases rassurantes.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des enfants qu'ils ne comprennent rien. Tu leur manques... Tu ME manques.

La détective s'approcha doucement. Elle enlaça sa jolie blonde, s'attendant à un rejet à tout moment. Sauf que là, Maura se perdit quelques secondes, volontairement, épuisée de se battre continuellement contre la femme qu'elle aimait. Juste pour sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Ses bras qui ne l'avaient pas serrés dans une étreinte tendre depuis des mois. Elle sentit ses doigts fins glisser sur sa nuque, finissant leur course dans les cheveux or. Ses doigts, ses mains qui ne l'avaient plus touché, caressé, aimé depuis trop longtemps. De la paume Jane attira son visage contre son épaule. Maura se gorgea du parfum. Seule trace du passage de Jane dans cette maison, dans son lit, le matin au réveil alors que le corps, lui, n'est plus là depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Je vais faire attention, je te promets que je vais faire attention.

Maura sortit de sa liturgie. Voilà, une demi minute de bonheur. C'était tout ce qu'elle s'autorisait. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher encore, pas si facilement. Jane lui promettait ça à chaque fois et à chaque fois ça recommençait. Elle ne se ferait plus avoir, plus maintenant.

D'un mouvement elle se dégagea du corps tant aimé, reprenant de plus belles :

- Ce n'est pas faire attention que je te demande Jane. C'est d'être là ! D'oublier ton travail, ne serait-ce qu'une journée entière dans la semaine. De passer tes soirées avec nous. De ne pas partir à six heures le matin...

- En ce moment on croule sous le boulot okay ?_ l'agressa Jane, sur la défensive_. Excuse moi d'aimer mon travail ! Je n'ai pas des horaires fixes de fonctionnaire, j'y peux rien ! Maintenant si tu sais quand les criminels posent leurs congés n'hésitent pas à me prévenir, je verrai avec Cavanaugh si je peux prendre mes vacances à ce moment !_ cracha-t-elle_. Tu savais pour quoi tu signais quand tu as accepté de m'épouser...

Maura resta estomaquée. Elle savait que Jane fuyait. La légiste n'avait rien vu venir. Elle ne savait même plus quand tout avait commencé. Au début c'était une soirée, puis après deux et enfin un week end. Les congés qu'elle ne prenait plus. Les matins où Maura se rendait compte que sa belle brune n'était en fait même pas rentrée... Il est vrai qu'au début Maura avait soupçonné une liaison. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier, c'était bien l'amour que Jane lui portait. L'amour que Jane avait pour ses deux petits monstres. L'amour qu'elle ne briserait pour personne au monde. Personne mais pas pour rien.

- Je n'ai pas signé pour être mère célibataire.

Jane soupira et se dirigea vers le salon. Sous le buffet, là où étaient rangés les alcools, elle attrapa la bouteille whisky et un verre. Maura ne lâcha pas prise et la suivit.

- Tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne m'écoutes plus, tu ne me touches plus... Quand est-ce la dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour ? Que tu m'as embrassé pour me dire bonjour ? Que tu m'as proposé un dîner rien que toutes les deux ?...

D'une traite Jane but son verre et serra le cristal. Elle ne se souvenait plus... Ce n'était pas par manque d'envie, non. Elle posa les yeux sur la légiste, redécouvrant son visage qu'elle ne voyait plus. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié, oublié à quel point elle était belle. Elle l'avait délaissé au profit de sa liberté à elle car oui, la maison l'étouffait. Maura, les enfants... Tout l'effrayait. Tout l'empêchait de vivre. Il fallait tout faire dans les règles. Il n'y avait plus de surprises, plus de « on verra »... Plus de risques à prendre... Elle se resservit un verre et posa la bouteille sur la table basse du salon.

- On ne fait plus rien ensemble. Quand nous avons une sortie de prévue avec les enfants tu te défiles toujours à la dernière minute. Quand je te propose une soirée rien qu'à deux je suis obligée de subir l'humiliation d'aller chercher nos enfants chez ta mère en robe de soirée à 23h parce que as annulé prétextant rentrer tard et moi comme une idiote je t'attendais quand même, dans l'espoir que tu appelles... Tu sais quel jour on était hier ? _demanda Maura, désespérée_.

Non, Jane ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus quel jour on était. Elle travaillait tellement qu'elle n'avait plus notion de rien. Alors elle chercha après un indice concernant la date d'hier. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier qu'Enzo avait fait à l'école, posé sur le buffet. Hier on était le 24 juillet. Hier, c'était leur anniversaire de mariage. Jane ne tenait plus. Elle retenait ses larmes. Tout lui échappait, maintenant. Elle avait oublié. Oublié le plus beau jour de sa vie, le plus beau avec la naissance des jumeaux.

- J'ai l'impression que nous deux pour toi ça ne compte plus...

L'air lui manqua. Elle voulait partir, fuir encore. Ne pas affronter les mots, les regards de Maura. Alors elle tenta, dans une supplication :

- Mais ce week-end on part avec les enfants, je te l'ai dit et...

- Arrête de mentir ! Arrête ! _pleura Maura_. J'ai été voir Cavanaugh tout à l'heure... Tu n'as pas demandé tes deux jours alors que nous avions prévu le voyage depuis trois semaines !

Jane baissa les yeux et but, laissant couler le liquide chaud dans sa gorge. Maura fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac à main, sur le canapé. Elle en sortie les billets de trains. Trois exactement.

- Tu vois ! Je n'ai même pas prit la peine d'en réserver un pour toi parce que je savais que tu ne viendrais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi !? _hurla Maura, à bout de nerfs._

Les larmes coulaient depuis bien longtemps. Jane était pétrifiée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Juste rester là, sans réagir, sans consoler, sans expliquer. Elle aurait voulu se jeter à ses pieds et s'excuser. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle n'osait toujours pas regarder Maura. La voir dans cette état l'achevait à petit feu, surtout parce que c'était à cause d'elle.

En haut des escaliers, Enzo et Lushka entendaient tout. Enlacés, les deux petits bouts se consolaient l'un l'autre.

- Je suis épuisée de m'occuper seule de cette maison. De mentir aux enfants à longueur de journée quand ils me demandent pourquoi tu n'es pas là alors que moi non plus je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! ... Jane, il y a trois billets pour ce week-end, j'aimerai en composter quatre vendredi soir à la gare.

C'était un ultimatum. Jane le savait. Encore quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas. Quelque chose qui lui coupait les ailes, qui la contraignait. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de passer du temps avec eux. C'était même devenu quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si tout ce qu'elle vivait avec eux n'était pas sa vie, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui était là. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. La détective se voyait encore dans son ancien appartement, Maura nue dans la cuisine en train de leur préparé un repas sur le pouce afin de reprendre des forces pour le reste de la nuit à venir. Elle se voyait encore jeune inspecteur à la criminelle, ne laissant personne marcher sur ses plates bandes, faisant son trou petit à petit, gagnant le respect des autres. Elle se voyait encore, avant, loin de tout ça. Même si au final, c'était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé.

Son portable sonna, la faisant sursauter. Le silence était entrecoupé par la sonnerie stridente. Maura, les lèvres pincées, le visage ravagé par les pleures, la suppliait silencieusement. Pour Jane, c'était une fuite vers l'avant.

- Rizzoli ? _demanda-t-elle en décrochant._

Pantelante, Maura n'y croyait pas. C'était finit alors. Elle ne comptait plus... Les enfants... Qu'allait-elle dire aux enfant. Avait-elle vraiment perdu ? La réponse ne mit pas longtemps pour se faire entendre :

- J'arrive tout de suite, _termina Jane avant de ranger le téléphone dans son étui._

La légiste se laissa tomber dans le canapé et pleura doucement, le visage caché dans ses mains. Jane attrapa sa veste. Elle jeta un regard vers l'escalier, hésitante. Elle savait que si elle montait ne serait-ce qu'une marche elle aurait perdu et resterait ici cette nuit. Alors elle se détourna, subissant les sanglots étouffés de Maura.

- Embrasse les pour moi.

[...]

Jane déboula dans les bureaux de la BPD. C'était comme si elle était sur pilotage automatique. Son être tout entier lui criait de faire demi-tour. Lui criait sa faute, sa lâcheté, sa fierté... Korsak leva les yeux lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre son bureau. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers elle.

- Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu restais chez toi ce soir.

Elle ne lui prêta même pas attention. Elle était folle de rage. Folle de rage contre elle. La détective chercha après le dossier dont Frost avait besoin pour la continuité de l'enquête. Elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler à tout moment, sans aucune hésitation. Pourtant Frost avait hésité. Jane rentrait enfin chez elle et pour une fois relativement tôt comparé aux minuit et deux heures du matin qu'elle enchaînait dernièrement. Mais voilà que Cavanaugh lui mettait la pression sur cette affaire. Il l'avait alors téléphoné puis avait regretté juste après avoir raccroché. Il savait que le couple mythique Isles-Rizzoli était en train de couler. Tout le monde le savait.

Korsak posa la main sur son avant bras afin de la stopper dans ses recherches et la tourna vers lui. Jane resta tête baissée, cachant son visage derrière sa longue chevelure rebelle. Il se sentit triste tout à coup. Parce qu'il savait la douleur que Jane ressentait à cet instant. Cette douleur n'avait pas quitté Vince depuis que l'amour de sa vie l'avait quitté. Le laissant seul comme lui l'avait laissé seule pendant cinq ans parce qu'il travaillait trop. Il glissa la main sous son menton et lui leva doucement le visage. Jane le regarda enfin. Les larmes coulant silencieusement. Korsak la serra alors contre lui. Jane se laissa aller, se permettant cette faiblesse dans les bureaux vides. Il savait que le couple formé par le Docteur Isles et son ancienne coéquipière s'émiettait petit à petit. Jane ne descendait plus au sous-sol pour la voir. Elle passait ses soirées et ses nuits au travail plutôt qu'à la maison. Jane se renfermait dans le boulot, repoussant Maura encore et encore alors que cette dernière s'accrochait, séduisait à nouveau, planifiait des rendez-vous, des sorties, des voyages... S'exténuait et se donner corps et âme pour sauver son couple qui lui échappait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Pour sauver sa famille, sa plus grande fierté.

- J'ai été conne, Korsak... C'est finit, j'ai tout gâché... Tout gâché par égoïsme.

- Maura t'aime, Jane. Elle t'a fait deux beaux enfants qui t'aiment aussi et plus que tout.

Elle se détacha de lui. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Non Vince, c'est finit. Tu aurais vu comme je l'ai traité ce soir ! Je l'ai laissé là, toute seule alors qu'elle me suppliait, qu'elle me donnait une dernière chance de rester et je suis partie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jane se laissa tomber sur son siège. Les deux verres de whisky et l'angoisse lui faisaient tourner la tête.

- J'ai tout foiré, encore une fois. Hier c'était notre huitième anniversaire de mariage et j'ai oublié.

Korsak appuya une cuisse sur le rebord du bureau. Il secoua la tête, se rappelant ce jour là, il y a huit ans. Ce jour qui lui avait laissé penser que tout était possible.

- Maura avait prévu un week-end en famille depuis bientôt un mois... Je lui avait promis d'être là. Je lui avais même dit que j'avais posé deux jours,_ pleura Jane_. Je lui ai menti Korsak, je ne comptais pas venir... Et elle l'a deviné... Comme elle devine toujours tout, _sourit tristement la détective_. Je me suis sentie piéger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma vie m'étouffe. Alors que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Maura et une famille avec elle.

Vince ne dit rien. Il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Cela devait même encore plus dur à gérer pour elle car lui, il n'avait pas eu d'enfant.

- Il faut que tu lui parles Jane...

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout ça arrive... On était heureuse Korsak et d'un coup ça a foiré, juste, comme ça. Mon mariage est en train de se casser la gueule et c'est de ma faute mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...

Elle leva la tête vers son ancien coéquipier, complètement perdue.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, Vince ? Je suis en train de salir les plus belles choses de ma vie.

Il se leva et vint poser la main sur l'épaule de la belle brune. Il était temps de rentrer. Jane était épuisée.

- Vient, on rentre, _souffla-t-il_.

Jane ravala ses larmes.

- Il faut que j'aide Frost, je peux pas... Il...

- Je l'appellerai en route, je t'offre mon canapé pour la nuit, ce n'est pas un cinq étoiles mais tu en as besoin, _sourit-il, réconfortant._

- Tu sais, il ne peut pas être pire que le notre... _essaya-t-elle de plaisanter._

En effet, elle avait pu tester, ces derniers temps, le canapé haute gamme que Maura avait acheté au début, lorsqu'elles s'étaient installées ensemble. Le cuir dur et crissant la réveillait à chaque mouvement. Elle sourit en repensant à cette journée. Jane voulait un bon canapé confortable. Le canapé agréable à trouver lorsque l'on rentrait du travail. Le canapé en toile, douillet, comme celui qu'elle avait à l'appartement. Mais Maura avait finit par gagner et elles étaient reparties avec celui-ci. Esthétique certes, mais même deux heures de film là dedans lui laissait le dos en compote.

Jane suivit son ancien coéquipier, résignée. Elle pensa à Maura, aux enfants. Mon Dieu ses enfants comme elle pouvait les aimer. « À la folie la vie » comme ils aimaient dire. Elle se surprit à sourire. Au final, elle souriait toujours quand elle pensait à eux trois.

[...]

La voiture de Maura n'était pas dans l'allée. Jane fronça les sourcils ; elle ne travaillait pas pourtant, aujourd'hui. Peut-être un match de basket ball de Lushka dont elle aurait oublié l'existence. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le silence froid qui y régnait était pesant. C'est alors que la panique la gagna. Jane appela plusieurs fois dans la maison, ne recevant que sa voix en éco. Elle grimpa les marches trois par trois et ouvrit à la volée les portes des chambres des enfants, sur le palier. Vides. Au bout du couloir, elle pénétra dans la leur. Vide également. Les larmes se mirent à couler. L'angoisse était là, pressante, imposante. Jane se laissa glisser contre le mur, le souffle court. Cette maison vide devenait son pire cauchemar. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se cogna la tête contre le plâtre, puis encore une fois, et encore. Les yeux se posèrent sur le lit.

Elle se leva, difficilement, à bout de force. Elle vint s'assoir sur les draps, du côté de Maura. Jane tendit alors la main et caressa l'oreiller qu'elle porta à son visage, humant le parfum. Le serrant contre elle, la détective finit par détailler la pièce. Ce lit sur lequel elles s'étaient aimées des heures durant, sur lequel elles avaient ris à en perdre le souffle. Ces murs, seuls témoins de leur amour à la fois tendre, passionné, violent, doux, aimant, respectueux... Ces murs qui garderont secret leur discussion les plus intimes, leurs mots qui en feraient rougir plus d'un. Là aussi où, après l'amour, Jane lui avait demandé si elle voulait se lancer dans l'aventure des neufs premiers mois de bonheur, d'incertitudes, des couches à changer, des biberons à donner, des tailleurs Chanel tachés après le repas, des premiers mots, des premiers pas... Jane se souvint parfaitement du regard de sa femme après cette déclaration. Un regard de renaissance, pétillant, débordant de joie. Le plus beau que Jane s'était vu offrir. Et voilà que neuf mois plus tard ce n'était pas un mais deux petits trésors qui pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Lors de l'annonce durant l'échographie, Jane n'avait pas comprit tout de suite. Deux ? Comment ça, deux ? Elle avait alors regardé Maura qui déjà pleurait, serrant entre ses doigts la main de la belle brune. Puis le ventre rond. Bien rond pour une femme enceinte de trois mois. Alors il y avait deux petites choses là dedans ? Elle avait fait répéter le médecin plusieurs fois. Maura en avait rit. Mais lorsqu'enfin elle avait réalisé, c'était bien trop de bonheur d'un coup. Jane avait porté la main de la légiste à ses lèvres et avait pleuré doucement. Pleuré de joie.

La vie avait été belle. Drôlement belle. Jane n'avait jamais imaginé tout ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une vie aussi belle. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas être gâcher pour si peu. La dispute de la veille et le départ de Maura et des enfants avaient été comme un électrochoc pour elle, un déclic qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa bêtise.

Ce n'était pas sa liberté qu'elle voulait retrouver. Ce n'était pas l'adrénaline d'une arrestation, ni une vie perdue ou encore le « ce qui avait été », non. Tout ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, par dessus tout, c'était ce qu'elle risquait de perdre maintenant. Parce qu'au final, les actes de sa vie passée, les chemins qui ont été pris... Tout lui ramenait à ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Elle comprit aussi que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et non plus la vie de louve solitaire qu'elle avait préservé pendant tant d'années.

Sa vie, c'était maintenant, c'était Maura et les enfants. Sa vie, elle allait la récupérer, la cajoler, la chérir par dessus tout. Alors d'un bond elle se leva, décidée.

[...]

Les pneus crissèrent sur les cailloux blancs, creusant des sillons dans la terre. Elle allait certainement se faire tuer, rien que pour ça, car tout prétexte était bon pour se livrer bataille. Jane courut vers le porche de la maison et toqua sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne enfin lui ouvrir. Elle ne se fit alors pas prier :

- Bonjour Constance, Maura est là ?

Jane savait que Maura était là. Malgré le fait que Constance n'ait jamais accepté leur amour et leur mariage, elle adorait ses petits enfants et tolérait la venue de Jane pour les fêtes de Noël et autre rassemblement de famille. Elle n'avait jamais renié sa fille et Maura se confiait à elle, comme une fille le ferait naturellement avec sa mère.

La détective avait grimpé les trois marches, jetant des regards par dessus l'épaule de sa belle mère.

- Minute, jeune fille, parce que vous croyez que ça allait être aussi simple que ça ? _demanda Constance en intimant à Jane de reculer._

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de la voir...

- Et lorsque Maura avait besoin de vous, vous étiez là ?

Jane baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Constance. Elles ne s'aimaient pas vraiment toutes les deux alors quand l'une d'elles avait l'occasion de piquer l'autre, c'était sans gêne. Mais là, la détective n'avait pas le coeur à la rigolade.

- Je sais, j'ai eu tord... Maintenant j'ai compris. Il faut que je la vois, il faut que je lui dise.

La mère de Maura la dévisagea encore un instant. La détresse de Jane la touchait c'est vrai mais celle de sa fille encore plus. Jamais elle n'avait vu Maura dans cet état lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte hier, tard dans la nuit, ses deux petits bouts endormis sur la banquette arrière. La légiste ne lui avait rien dit des six derniers mois d'incompréhension et de rejet qu'elle avait vécu. Du calvaire de se retrouver seule, seule avec deux enfants de cinq ans. Aucune question n'avait eu le droit d'être posée. Maura avait été claire dès le début. Elle cherchait juste un endroit pour se reposer un moment avec les enfants. Pour réfléchir. En effet, Maura n'avait eu en aucun envie d'entendre sa mère critiquer Jane. D'entendre ses « je te l'avais dit » à tout bout de champs. Elles avaient juste un peu parlé au matin, devant leur café. Parce que Maura en avait eu envie, besoin.

- Constance, je forcerai l'entrée de cette maison s'il le faut mais je finirai par la voir. Vous savez que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... J'en mourrai. Alors je vous en supplie à genoux dîtes moi où elle est,_ ordonna-t-elle, décidée._

Constance devait l'admettre mais si penser cela la faisait enrager ; personne au monde ne pourrait être à la hauteur de Jane pour sa fille. Maura avait réellement commencé à vivre, à rayonner après leur rencontre. Puis après être amies, elles étaient devenues amantes et là, elle avait vu Maura renaître. Et puis, ces deux petits enfants, c'était aussi grâce à Jane s'ils étaient là aujourd'hui.

- Ils sont partis à la plage il y a tout juste une heure.

Voilà elle l'avait lâché. Elle avait finit par l'aider. Alors que c'était bien le moment où tout était assez fragile pour se débarrasser définitivement de Jane. Pour l'exclure de sa famille une bonne fois pour toute.

- Merci... Merci énormément,_ pleura Jane en l'enlaçant._

Elles furent surprises toutes les deux par son initiative. Trop d'émotion peut-être, après ce service rendu qui allait aider à sauver son couple, elle l'espérait. Ce fut le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour la remercier. Constance, gênée par l'étreinte, finit par se détendre quand même. Jane se sépara et courut vers sa voiture, sans un au revoir, tout était déjà dit.

[...]

Jane ne quittait pas la plage des yeux, jetant, de temps à autre, des coups d'oeil sur la route. Elle était sûre qu'elle était là. Juste derrière la côte, dans une petite crique. Là où elles aimaient se promener toutes les deux. Là où s'étaient embrassée, la toute première fois alors que Constance leur avait prêté la maison pour le week end. Jane pleura en souriant. Constance pensait surtout que Maura allait y venir avec un homme qu'elle avait rencontré dernièrement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle les vit. Son coeur s'emballa, battant les mesures de son espoir. Enzo et Lushka s'amusaient, près de l'eau, sous le regard bienveillant de Maura, assise un peu plus loin. À l'endroit même de leur premier baiser, Jane en était sûre. Elle accéléra à nouveau pour se rapprocher au plus vite.

Elle retira ses chaussures en sautillant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, elle en avait déjà trop perdu. La détective dévala la dune, manquant de perdre l'équilibre plus d'une fois. C'est Enzo qui la vit en premier. Il cria en la montrant du doigt. Maura ne releva pas tout de suite. C'est quand elle vit ses deux amours se jeter dans une course folle vers la route qu'elle se redressa.

Jane était là, au loin. Le vent dans ses cheveux rebelles, courant difficilement dans le sable, à en perdre haleine. Elle tomba à genoux, les bras tendus. Ses larmes mouillèrent le visage des petits.

[...]

Doucement Jane ferma la porte des jumeaux. Maura l'avait laissé seule un instant afin qu'elle leur lise une histoire avant de s'endormir. Mais c'était surtout pour profiter de leur mère qu'ils n'avaient pas eu pendant longtemps avant le couché.

Jane hésita un instant sur le palier. Et si finalement tout était déjà finit ? Cette discussion serait décisive, pas de retour en arrière possible. À la plage, Jane et Maura n'avaient pas parlé. Il n'y eu qu'un regard. Un regard ému que Maura lui avait adressé. Alors Jane prit son courage à deux mains et descendit les escaliers. Le léger vent qui sifflait entre les baies entrouvertes du jardin la conduisit jusque sa jolie blonde.

Elle était là, sur l'une des chaises en bois installées sur la terrasse, sirotant son verre de vin à la lueur du coucher de soleil. Jane sourit en découvrant une bière déjà décapsulée, la condensation coulant sur le verre, preuve de sa fraîcheur. Elle s'installa alors en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la petite table. Jane ne se souvint plus la dernière fois où elles s'étaient installées tranquillement, rien que toutes les deux, après avoir couché les enfants. Elle se cala contre le dossier et porta la bière à ses lèvres.

- Ma mère est partie dîner chez des amis, _prévint Maura, douce._

Jane hocha la tête et posa la petite bouteille sur la table. Le silence revint. La belle brune n'arrivait définitivement pas à se lancer. Par quoi commencer d'ailleurs ? Maura la fixait depuis un moment. Elle se sentait analysée. Cela la faisait rire quand la légiste regardait les gens comme ça, analysant leur moindre geste et expression du visage. Devinant ce qu'ils pensaient avant qu'eux même ne le pensent déjà. Jane prit son courage à deux mains, c'était le moment :

- Chérie, je suis désolée...

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Maura jusqu'à la nuque. « Chérie »... Il y avait si longtemps.

- Maura j'ai paniqué... _enchaîna Jane, les larmes déjà au bord des yeux_. Je croyais que ma vie m'échappait. Que c'était finit. Que j'avais finit de vivre. Mais je n'avais pas comprit, je m'étais trompée. Toi, les enfants... Vous êtes ma vie. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Vous trois... Vous trois c'était tout ce que je souhaitais. Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

La légiste restait silencieuse. Jane pouvait voir le soleil dans ses yeux brillants.

- Je me suis jetée dans le travail. Je croyais que c'était la seule solution pour vous fuir. Pour retrouver ma vie d'avant. Pour me sentir vivante à nouveau... Je sais pas, peut-être la crise de la quarantaine ou le baby blues qui m'est tombé dessus avec un peu de retard, _essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, ce qui fit rire Maura à travers ses larmes._ Ce matin quand j'ai vu que vous étiez partis j'ai paniqué. Je me suis prise en plein visage ce que je t'aie fait enduré. Si tu savais comme j'me suis haïe de t'avoir fait tout ça...

Jane se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant sa femme, elle porta alors la main à la poche arrière de son jeans et lui tendit le ticket de train pour leur week-end en famille, le quatrième ticket manquant. Maura lui prit le papier et posa la main sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot. Jane s'approcha encore un peu plus, pressant sa taille entre ses mains.

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime à en crever, Maura. J'te demande pardon... Pardon de vous avoir abandonné. Je t'aime, je t'aime... Je vous aime. Pardon, _pleura-t-elle en plongeant le visage sur le tissu de la jupe, sentant la chaleur de la peau à porté de main_. Je te jure que jamais plus cela se reproduira. J'ai failli te perdre, tout perdre... J't'en supplie dis moi que tu me pardonnes.

Maura réagit enfin. Elle passa les doigts dans les boucles brunes, appréciant le touché satin. Dans la coupe de ses mains, elle releva le visage tant aimé. Les yeux noirs, apeurés par les mots qu'elle pourraient avoir, l'enveloppaient de leur amour sincère.

- Jamais plus, tu m'entends, jamais plus tu ne me forceras à débarquer chez ma mère en larmes à trois heures du matin, sinon je t'assure que je t'achève sur place,_ la taquina Maura._

Jane ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment été minable pour lui faire du mal à ce point. Alors que Maura, elle, n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle revienne vers elle. Devant son manque de réaction et son regard hébété, Maura prit les choses en mains et l'embrassa.

Dieu ce baiser dont elle avait rêvé. Ses lèvres qui lui avaient terriblement manqué. La chaleur de son souffle, la caresse de sa langue... Tout. Tout, jusqu'à la façon dont Jane avait de mener la danse, de mettre ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, touchant à peine la peau comme si elle avait peur de briser la porcelaine. Tout jusqu'à ce gémissement qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Ce gémissement roc et pourtant tellement suave. Leurs joues devinrent vite mouillées. Laissant le bonheur les engourdir.

Plus haut, à la fenêtre, les petits se donnaient la main, souriant de voir, enfin, leurs mamans s'aimaient « à la folie la vie ».

* * *

_**Voilà mes gens, en espérant que cela vous a plu :3**_

_**Encore pardon pour le temps d'attente et celui qui aura encore pour la FF. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, soyez en certain !**_

_**Le " À la folie la vie " vient de ce que je dis toujours avec ma Mamie depuis que je suis toute petite :3**_

_**Pour les enfants je me suis inspirée de mon prénom préféré pour un garçon ^^' ainsi que le nom de l'un des deux perso principal dans " Portrait d'un mariage " pour le nom de la fille. Lushka se prononçant " Louchka " ayant adoré le personnage et l'actrice que je trouve sublime dans ce film. **_

**_Plein de Zous, je vous aime fort " À la folie la vie " ;)_**


End file.
